


They are so blind

by FoundingfathersmorelikefoundingDaddys



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Mutual unrequited, Pining, Plot, Relationship reaction, Sorry if there's in any OOc, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, if you can't tell this will be mostly fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundingfathersmorelikefoundingDaddys/pseuds/FoundingfathersmorelikefoundingDaddys
Summary: Jefferson and Hamilton will never Ever get along. right?A tale of heartbreak and sorrow! Not really but it sounds.rd cooler that way.





	

Alexander Hamilton's and Thomas Jefferson's relationship(if you can even call it that) is less then friendly.  
You could say they are kind of infamous around DC for their more then entertaining 'debates' by debates I mean arguments, and by arguments I mean street fights with baseball bats.  
They ABSOLUTELY despise each other. No questions asked.  
No one even trys to stop their fighting,unless it starts to get physical.  
That was just kinda of the 'law' so per say.

Until one particular day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was actually having a particularly nice day today and I was just kind of sauntering around the office . I mean i got my 48 pages on my bill drafted up today, so I thought I could take a quick break, and as a bonus I hadn't seen a particular secretary of state all day.  
Well I hadn't till he came barreling out of the elevator and successfully topple over me in the process.  
I would usually say some snide remark and tell him to watch where the fuck he was going but we landed in a rather compromising position. He was over me,my back on the ground, with his thigh in between my groin. So I basically was only able to muster out a simple.  
"Get the fuck of me Jefferdick!" I said it rather quieter then I liked but it will have to due.  
"Really thinking about dicks while we're in this position?" He said with a shit eating grin on his face. I could have punched him right then and there. If it wasn't for the stupid position we were in.  
I mean don't get me wrong I hate Jefferson but I have to admit he isn't that bad looking. His Light brown skin and soft curls frame him so well. Not to mention he works out. But his horrible personality and opinions stop me for having really any attraction to the man-  
"Really Hamilton, before you eye fuck me you could at least take me to dinner first~"  
My faced turned red as I had been caught staring. I tried to stutter something out but my raging bisexuality decided to act up during this exact moment stopped me.  
All Jefferson had to say about this was to basically get up and walk off.

I try to get but let my body fall back to the floor and all I can think is  
"This is going to be a long ass day."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first time writing so if it's shit you know why.  
> I'm really open to criticism so if you have any please let me know!   
> Title will probably change


End file.
